


Alone Time

by Heten16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, This is SPICY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heten16/pseuds/Heten16
Summary: >:)





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> OwO 
> 
> I’m back with some spice. 
> 
> My lovely friend sent me a prompt, and approximately ten years later I wrote this!! 
> 
> I also apparently killed her and another friend with this XD 
> 
> Anyways, Saïx is a tease! 
> 
> ***My friend knows that very well, don’t you Mary?***
> 
> Psst, go subscribe to ChakaAndfuntime!!!! They have Quality Content™ and deserve all the appreciation and kudos. 
> 
> Now Onto the fic, I hope you get some enjoyment out of it!!

“IIIIIsssaaaaaa!~” 

A loud whine came from the redhead. He gripped onto Saïx’s shirt, trying his hardest to indicate what he wanted. 

_What he craved._

Saïx made shushing noises as he hovered over the man, his hand caressing Axel’s cheek. “It’s not time for that yet, my sweet.” 

“But—“ Axel was cut off as Saïx captured his lips in a deep, hungry kiss. 

He moaned as hands roamed over his chest, trailing down and stopping right before they got to his very sensitive areas. 

“Come on, Saïx! This isn’t fair,” He mumbled into the kiss. “I don’t want to be teased anymore.” 

Saïx pulled away from the kiss, the two of them breathing heavy. “Oh? But who said you had a choice in the matter?” His tone dripped with amusement and condescension. 

_Bastard._

Axel immediately frowned at that statement. He opened his mouth to go off on the male smirking above him, but he was thrust into world of pleasure as their lips met again. 

Tongues intertwined; _it made Axel breathless._

A sharp gasp escaped him as Saïx’s knee “accidentally” lifted up and barely slid over his crotch. 

Axel ripped his mouth away and bit Saïx right on the neck, which made the bluenette keen and arch his back. 

Saïx pushed him away and glared. “That was uncalled for, Lea.” He growled, his eyebrow furrowed. “I won’t have any of that.”

Axel’s eyes widened, he was frightened that he might of made Saïx angry with him. Ah shit, did he ruin the moment? His mind raced to put together a coherent apology. 

But then, a mischievous grin appeared on his lover’s face. “So, lest you forget—“ Saïx shifted so he was now straddling Axel’s waist. 

Axel could feel his limbs immediately lose all sense of movement, his insides turning to jelly. 

“ **A brat deserves punishment**.”


End file.
